Growing Up Goblin
by Pricat
Summary: The adventures of Dudley and Deadly as they grow up in the Labyrinth with their Mom having fun and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was something my guy friend and I came up with today because we're so fixated with Labyrinth and Dudley from Tne new Muppet show and we imagined him and Deadly being twin Brotners so one thing led to another**

 **This story is about Dudley and his twin brother Deadly growing up in the Labyrinth with their Mom Ravenimpertpn so a lot of fun and adventures will abound.**

 **In this first chapter, Raven is tending to her goblin babes hehe but I hope you like plus hearing some Labyrintj news made me very excited.**

* * *

A sound of crying echoed through Jareth's castle as his stylist Raven Pimperton had given birth to twin male goblins named Deadly and Dudley which amused a certain goblin King but both infants were still having trouble learning to sleep through the night which Raven understood as she was working on an new outfit so having both her son's not sleeping was a good thing, seeing both Deadly and Dudley were hungry.

She was feeding both light blue skinned goblin infants milk as they needed to grow like human babies seeing Tnem very happy to get milk making her smile at her son's seeing Deadly fixated with a small black and Purpke rimmed hat making Raven chuckle

Both males were identical twins with light blue skin and horns but Dudley was wearing a cardigan so guessed Deadly wearing that top hat was how she could tell them apart.

"Whoa, whoa you two as Mommy needs to get this outfit done but you two are adorable." she said putting Tne top hat on little Deadly's head hearing him happy while drinking his bottle along with Dudley which made Raven happy because happy baby goblins meant she could get work done.

After the sun came up, Raven was done making the outfit seeing both her son's asleep cuddling their favourite stuffed animals as she kissed their foreheads yawning because she was tired.

She was happy they

* * *

Jareth chuckled as he heard Raven singing a certain song to both Dudley and Deadly while calming down because they needed an nap from being boisterous and crawling around smirking, because it was cute knowing she cared about her son's knowing they had magic which was emotional, hearing both males yawn guessing Raven had gotten Tnem to nap.

He saw a big mess guessing Dudley and Deadly had been playing with things or using their growing magic to cause antics.

"Yes as two goblin infants with growing magic, kinda make a huge mess but they're growing." Raven explained hoping he wasn't mad but he wasn't at all.

He was very fond of her and her work so had let her live in the castle much to Sarah's request knowing she might be able to watch Raven's sons sometimes sijce she was very good with younger goblins seeing both Dudley and Deadly asleep which was cute.

"They're fine, plus they'll learn growing up you know?" Jareth said leaving her be as she cleaned up the mess using her magic relieved seeing Dudley awake and bright eyed makimg her smirk picking him up sitting in her rocking chair

"Your brother is a deep sleeper compared to you which is fine, but you two are very sweet but things will be good here." Raven said cuddling him which he loved since his brother was into mischief since it was him that had been boisterous sighing sucking his thumb.

Raven knew this was cute hoping he wouldn't get crooked fangs growing up but later saw Deadly awake but he was wondering where Dudley was seeing him in their play pen making him happy crawling over seeing him using blocks.


	2. Trying To Take First Steps

**A/N**

 **More of the story, but thanks to that reviewer but it's fine.**

 **I hope you guys like, you know?**

 **So in this chapter, Raven is encouraging Dudley and Deadly to walk but both infants make a game out of their attempts.**

* * *

"C'mon you two, you can walk and take your first steps!" Raven said to both Dudley and Deadly because both infants were a year old so was encouraging them to want to walk plus using things they were enticed to like cookies making Jareth chuckle at this because it was natural for a mother to be like this.

"You know this is true, Raven but don't push them or let them fool you." Jareth said holding Deadly in his arms seeing him want to bite making him chuckle as Raven was chuckling because goblins were supposed to be mischievous.

Raven sighed knowing her son's would take their first steps sooner or later but saw Dudley trying to walk but fell onto his butt making Jareth chuckle, seeing Deadly curious thinking this was an new game.

"You know what kids, even goblin ones are like." Jareth said leaving.

"I don't mind you guts doing that, but be careful." Raven said.

* * *

While she was working on outfits, Raven had no idea both Dudley and Deadly had crawled out of the play pen and out of their room, exploring but trying to walk and falling giggling which echoed through the castle walls.

Jareth was curious as to what the heck was going on leaving the throne room realising two certain goblin babes had snuck out when their mother was busy.

Deadly was pulling on his cloak, which the goblin king found cute seeing him standing on his own making Dudley impressed, clapping his hands making Jareth chuckle

"We should get you back to your mother, before she freaks or sees you two are missing." he said scoring them up in his arms

Raven was relieved finding her son's safe hugging them seeing Deadly was able to walk compared to his twin.

"Good boy, so maybe your brother will learn too seeing you do it but now we have to keep an eye on you." Raven said softly.


End file.
